Watchers
by siriuslyweasley
Summary: Sirius, Lupin, Lily, James, Tonks and Snape share memories about Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Watchers**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this stuff... It's all from J.K. Rowling's mind. :) **

"Sev-" Lily whispered. James put his hand on Lily's shoulder as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"He's gone." Sirius said, with pity in his voice.

Severus Snape had just been killed by Voldemort.

Lily, James, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks had been watching. Snape had just joined them.

"Lily?" He asked. He stared at the group. They looked much younger, everyone looked around 20, including himself.

"Severus." Tears streamed from her eyes.

"Thank you," James said. "For all you've done for Harry."

"Am I- are we ghosts?" Snape whispered, still staring at Lily.

"Close. We are watchers. No wizard can see or hear us, yet we see them," Lupin said.

"Lupin? Tonks? You-" Snape turned, now looking at them. "After you're son." Snape looked at Lupin for the first time with pity. "I'm so sorry."

"So am I." Lupin looked down.

"So have you been following Harry?" Snape asked James and Lily.

"We have watched him, but he is hard to follow with the cloak..." Lily laughed/sobbed.

"I'm sorry." Sirius spoke to Snape for the first time. "Good actor, you are."

"I'm the reason you died. I refused to teach Harry..." Snape blamed himself for Sirius's death.

"No that would be our faults- the memory..." Lupin smiled at Sirius.

"You knew about it?" Snape looked shocked.

"Harry told us. Wanted to know why Lily married a jerk," Sirius laughed.

"What memory?" Lily asked.

"Hadn't you seen my occlumency lessons with Harry?" Snape asked.

"I saw the one where you commented about my strutting..." James laughed.

"It was when- when" Snape turned to Lily. "When I called you Mudblood. It was my worst memory." Lily burst into tears again."

"How did- did H-Harry reac-ct?" Lily hiccuped.

"He came and talked to us," Lupin started.

"-he said it was the first time he ever felt bad for Snape." Sirius said. Snape looked thoughtful. "Thought you were quite an idiot, James."

"We told him that we were all idiots at one time-" Lupin said.

"He asked why Lily married you," Sirius said to James. "He thought Lily hated you." Lily smiled.

"He also told us about how you were holding a snitch, and how you messed up your hair" Lupin said. James laughed.

"We should go watch Harry-" Tonks said.

"No!" Snape cried. James, Lily and Sirius looked baffled.

"Harry would be watching Snape's memories." Lupin explained.

"You have the right to watch- Harry is you're son-" Snape said.

"We don't have to, Sev..." Lily said. Snape turned away.

"Go, he is in the Headmaster's office." Snape whispered. "I won't come though."

"Sev-"

"GO!" Snape bellowed. The group disappeared, leaving Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Watchers**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this stuff... It's all from J.K. Rowling's mind. :)**

Lupin, Sirius, James, Lily and Tonks had just finished watching Snape's memories.

"I had no clue-" Lily was crying.

"I told you he fancied you!" Sirius said. Lupin smacked him in the back of his head.

"All he did for Harry," James said. "He hated me... he really hated me..."

"He hated all of us." Lupin said, bitterly.

"He hated you because he loved me," Lily sobbed.

"When I died, I saw Dumbledore talking to Snape." Sirius said, quietly. "Before I found you guys..."

"That's why you called him a good actor," Tonks said, softly.

"And he was. I thought he killed Dumbledore because he was a greasy, arrogant death eater."

"I knew Sev could never be that evil..." Lily still sobbed into James's shoulder. Tears welled in James's eyes.

"Harry's going to die." James said. The rest of the group stared at him. "He knows what's supposed to happen now."

"Harry might not listen to what Dumbledore said," Tonks said.

"Harry is still listening to Dumbledore's orders even though Dumbledore is gone." Sirius said. "He's going to give himself up."

"He's so brave-" Lily cried. Even Lupin had tears in his eyes.

"He won't die." Snape appeared. "Only the Voldemort inside of him will."

**I know this is a really short chapter, but there will be more tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Watchers**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this stuff... It's all from J.K. Rowling's mind. :)**

Standing next to Snape was Dumbledore. Lily burst into tears again.

"He'll be okay?" She sobbed.

"Harry is the horcrux Voldemort never meant to make," Dumbledore explained.

"The night you- died." Snape said awkwardly. He wasn't sure if that was a touchy subject for the watchers.

"So Harry will be okay?" James asked.

"Thank god..." Sirius whispered.

"Now Harry will summon you," Dumbledore said. "Using the stone."

"How do you know he will find it?"

"Harry is a clever boy, I trust he will know what to do." Dumbledore smiled.

"Will we all go?" Tonks asked.

"James, Sirius, Lily and Remus will go." Snape said. "He doesn't care to see me-"

"I wasn't very close to him, either." Tonks said.

"Will we come back to life?" Sirius asked, trying not to sound eager.

"No Padfoot," Remus said. "You are familiar with the story, right?"

"Oh yes... of coarse," Sirius sounded slightly disappointed.

The group disappeared.

**Another short chapter I know… I will add another in a few hours. It will be longer****, don't worry. I didn't really want to add the conversation with Harry… If you've read the books/seen DHP2 you should already know it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Watchers**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this stuff... It's all from J.K. Rowling's mind. :)**

The group returned. Lily wasn't crying, but she felt terrible. She didn't want to watch Harry die.

"We aren't watching, are we?" Lily asked.

"No... or at least not me." Sirius said.

"Never would I want to watch Harry die!" Lupin said as Tonks and Snape reappeared in the group.

"LUPIN? TONKS? SIRIUS? PROFESSOR SNAPE!" Fred Weasley appeared.

"Fred!" Tonks squealed. "You're so young though-"

"Professor? I'm dead!" Snape snapped.

"Fred? How terrible! How is George? Where is he?" Sirius asked.

"He's alive-" Fred looked around. "I assume I'm dead, then?"

"Yeah... pretty much..." Sirius said.

"So you're Harry's dad?" Fred asked James. "You look like him." They shook hands.

"I'm Lily, Harry's mom," Lily shook his hand.

"So we're watchers? It's not a myth?" Fred looked around.

"Nope. It's the real deal," Sirius said.

"My little brother is Harry's best friend, his name is-"

"Ron. We know. We've been watching." James said.

"Then you know Harry's been snogging my sister, as well." Lily laughed. Sirius smiled. Just then they heard a scream.

"Ginny?" Fred said alarmed. More screams followed. "Ron? Hermione! I know that one is Hermione's scream!"

"Harry just died." Snape said.

"WHAT?" Fred yelled.

"It's okay. It's supposed to happen. He's just faking." Tonks said.

"Faking? Hopefully he's a better liar then you, Prongs." Lupin laughed.

"PRONGS? MOONY? WORMTAIL? PADFOOT?" Fred yelled. "My brother and I WORSHIPED you're map! We gave it to Harry!"

"Harry has our map?" James asked.

"I gave it to him to get him into Hogsmeade. He blew up his aunt so his uncle wouldn't sign it." Fred said.

"He blew up Petunia?" Lily said as Snape laughed.

"No... Marge or something. His Aunt and Uncle were horrid to him, I expect you've seen?" Fred said.

"No, we can't see the Muggle world." James said.

"What did they do?" Lily asked.

"Locked him up in the second year. George, Ron and I used a flying car to get him out." Fred explained. "George and I are real practical jokers. We owned a shop... Harry gave us the money to start it. His Triwizard winnings. You watched that, right?"

"I wondered what he did with his winnings." Sirius said.

"So I expect Sirius is Padfoot... for your animagus?" Fred said. "Lupin is Moony, werewolves, moon... duh! Prongs is Mr. Potter." Lupin and Sirius laughed.

"Call me James."

"James is Prongs... gosh Harry's own Dad! He never even told us!"

"I don't think he knew..." James said.

"He did. We told him in his third year in the Shrieking Shack." Lupin said.

"So Wormtail is... Snape?" Fred guessed as James, Lupin and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Snape could never be a Marauder!" Sirius explained. "We had... differences..." He said, looking at Snape's frown.

"Peter Pettigrew was wormtail. Turned out to be a big arse if you asked me," Lupin said.

"Harry never really tolerated our jokes... but his own DAD was Prongs!" Fred kept repeating, shocked.

"He couldn't tolerate jokes?" Sirius said, disappointed. "I wonder where he got that..." He looked at Lily.

"Well at least he didn't break a rule every day," Lily said.

"He did," Snape said. "He would break into my office and steal potion ingredients and he would go to forbidden places. It was quite a challenge to watch over him."

"I did take the map away from him in the third year," Lupin said as James and Sirius stared at him. "I gave it back, though!"

**I'll write some more tomorrow. I hope you like this chapter! Please review! I would love to hear comments & ideas. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Watchers**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this stuff... It's all from J.K. Rowling's mind. :)**

Voldemort had just died. The group watched Harry kill Voldemort and Lily had burst into tears. Fred and Sirius had also watched Bellatrix die ("YEAH MOM!" and "Take that!"). Snape was touched about how Harry had told Voldemort the truth. At first, he tried to hide it but then he realized it was pointless. The Marauders would like him more if he supported Harry.

"Harry has been so brave," Tonks said. The group was now watching Harry being celebrated. Ginny came up to Harry and kissed him.

"Uck," Fred grunted. Sirius smiled.

"Harry is a lot like you, James. Has a thing for red heads," Lupin pointed out. James smiled. The group then walked over to where George was sitting. He was sitting with his hands over his face. Lee walked over.

"Come on, a prank! In memory of Fred!" Lee said, patting George's shoulder.

"Alright. On who?" George sniffled. Fred smiled, sadly.

"I say Ron," Lee said.

"Nah... Harry. For defeating Voldemort. He gets the honors," George got up. Sirius and James smiled at Fred. "What should we use?"

"Maybe a Ton Tongue Toffee will get him to stop snogging Ginny," Lee suggested. Fred laughed.

"We used that on Dudley when we picked him up for the Quidditch World Cup," Fred said to Lily and James.

"How did Petunia react to magic in her house?" Snape asked. Lily smiled.

"She turned white as a sheet. Harry told me that Petunia did know about some magic. She knew that Dudley had been attacked by a dementor and that Harry had done the right thing," Fred explained. Lily and Snape smiled at each other.

"Don't touch Harry," Hermione said.

"Hermione always ruined the fun," Fred said.

"I think they should," Ron said. "I mean- no! Don't! He just saved you from Voldemort!" He added when he saw the look Hermione gave him. The group laughed.

"Remus! It's Teddy!" Tonks called to Lupin. Molly Weasley was holding a baby.

"Teddy is in good hands, with Harry and Molly to look out for him." Lupin said.

"He looks like you, Moony," Sirius said. James nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you!" George said, tossing a dungbomb and ignoring Hermione. "Very handy excuse after Snape killed my ear." Snape grunted.

"It was an accident, George now will you STOP!" Hermione said.

"He's a death eater, it was obviously not an accident," George said. "And no! I won't stop!"

"Really George. Did you not just hear Harry?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Who do you think I should listen to? Harry or my idols?" George said.

"You have idols? Probably the biggest idiots ever!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Idols? Since when does he have idols?" Fred wondered.

"Who are your idols?" Ron asked.

"Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail. If they hate Snape, I hate Snape." George said proudly. The group laughed. Snape looked bitter.

"Padfoot? Padfoot is Sirius, isn't it?" Hermione said. "And Lupin is Moony isn't he? Wormtail is Pettigrew and Prongs is James Potter!"

"How do you know this?" Ron asked.

"Honestly, if you guys ever even listen to Harry," Hermione stormed away.

"Sirius Black wrote this map?" George said in awe.

"What other Sirius do you know?" Ron said walking away.

The group now moved over to where Harry and Hermione were.

"Stay clear of George," Hermione warned him.

"Blimey, Harry! What's the matter with you?" Ron said as Hermione hit him on the back of his head.

"You think it's easy killing Voldemort? Ron, you are so arrogant!"

"No, it's not that. I just... feel... weird. Without Voldemort in me." Harry said. "And in the forest- earlier. I saw my parents. And Sirius. And Lupin. For some reason, I didn't see Snape though..."

"Why the hell would you want to see Snape?" Ron asked. Hermione hit him again.

"I don't know... I mean I just saw his real purpose in life and then I can't even see him. I didn't see Dumbledore either. Except for when I died, but that was different."

"Purpose in life? Snape had a purpose?" Ron asked, receiving another hit by Hermione.

"Snape died for no reason. He never controlled the Elder Wand. I did." Harry said, dramatically. Snape looked shocked.

"Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore, I disarmed Malfoy." Harry said plainly. At this point, Lily was crying.

"You had all three Hallows, Harry!" Hermione squealed.

"Speaking of Hallows, I would like to use the cloak to disappear now."

The group couldn't watch anymore.

"Sorry about my brother, he's quite a git." Fred told Snape.

**This chapter is kind of a long one. I hope you like it! Keep commenting. I would love ideas- I really am not sure where to go with this. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Watchers**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this stuff... It's all from J.K. Rowling's mind. :)**

**7 Years Later**

"What are we going to name him?" Ginny asked Harry, holding a bundle in her arms. They were in a muggle hospital and Ginny had just given birth to her first child. Ginny and Harry were the only living people in the room at the moment. Sirius, Lupin, James, Lily, Tonks, Fred and Severus had just come in.

"Name him after your amazing god father!" Sirius said, knowing Harry couldn't hear him.

"Of coarse he will name him after his father," James replied.

"How about James?" Harry suggested. Harry had already thought about it for a while. James pumped his fist.

"You are such a child," Lily said, hitting James on the shoulder.

"I like it," Ginny smiled. Ron, Hermione, Molly, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy and Arthur came into the room.

"It's a boy!" Molly cried.

"He's beautiful," Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"What's his name?" George asked.

"James," Harry said.

"His middle name?" Bill asked. Ginny and Harry hadn't thought of it.

"I... don't know," Ginny said.

"Fred! James Fred Potter!" George suggested. Fred smiled.

"That sounds stupid," Ginny told George.

"I love you too, Ginny!" Fred said, pretending to be mad.

"How about Albus?" Ron suggested. Sirius looked crushed.

"Come on... like **Sirius**ly?" Sirius said, laughing at his own joke.

"James Albus Potter..." Harry didn't really like it. "It doesn't flow very well..."

"James Remus Potter?" Ginny wondered. Lupin smiled.

"HOW DOES MOONY COME BEFORE ME?"

"I like that one," Tonks said, kissing Lupin's cheek.

"I liked James Fred Potter," Fred said. Tonks laughed.

"Maybe Severus?" Charlie suggested.

"James Severus Potter... I kind of like it," Ginny said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"OH COME ON!" Sirius burst out.

"How about Sirius?" Harry suggested.

"YES!" Sirius laughed.

"James Sirius Potter," Ginny said. "I love it."

"I got a baby named after me!" Sirius said, proudly.

"Middle-named after you," Lily corrected.

"First named after me," James said.

"Stop being children." Lupin said.

"You're just sad because you didn't get named after," Sirius said with fake sympathy.

"I was priority to you," Lupin pointed out.

"He isn't wrong..." Snape pointed out.

"He was priority to you, too." Fred pointed out.

"Like I would want to be a Potter," Snape spat.

"I wouldn't want Snivellus to soil the name of Potter," James said.

"Who should be godfather?" Harry asked Ginny after the room emptied.

"I don't know... it doesn't matter very much, does it?" Ginny said.

"My godfather was a very important part of my life," Harry pointed out.

"I'm touched," Sirius said.

"Well, I suppose you are right. Ron, maybe?" Ginny said.

"Ron and Hermione would be great godparents," Harry said.

"I agree," Ginny said.

"Speaking of godparents, where is Teddy?" Lupin asked.

"I think he was with George, in the joke shop." Tonks said.

"He spends most of his time reading in there," Fred said. "I like to watch over my shop."

"Reading? In a joke shop? He's obviously your child, Moony," James said.

"You realize something? We're grandparents now!" Lily said to James.

"You are now considered 'old'," Sirius told them.

**I really didn't know how to end this chapter, so excuse the weird ending. Thanks for all your comments and reviews. I like all ideas. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Watchers**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this stuff... It's all from J.K. Rowling's mind. :)**

**6 Months Later**

"Sirius Junior is already saying his first words!" Sirius said.

"Sirius Junior? Last time I checked his name was James Potter the second," James said.

"His name is James Sirius Potter," Lily said, annoyed by the childish behavior.

James Sirius Potter was sitting on the couch next to Harry, who was reading the Prophet. Teddy Lupin was sitting in a chair across from them, reading a book. The doorbell rang. Harry got up. It was Ron and Hermione with the newborn baby Rose and Victoire (They were babysitting).

"Hello," Harry said. He was confused because he didn't know they were coming. Ginny walked in the room.

"Hermione! Let's go!" She said, taking her purse.

"Go?" Ron and Harry said, almost at the same time.

"We are going to a... what do you call it?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"A spa. We are going for a day out," Hermione said.

"All of us?" Ron asked.

"No. You and Harry are going to look after the kids," Ginny said, walking out the door with Hermione.

"Alone? Wait-!" Harry called but Ginny just laughed.

"Have fun." Hermione said, handing Rose to Ron.

"So I guess we are- what do muggles call it- Babysitting." Ron said, after the girls left.

"This should be interesting," Lupin said to Sirius, who was also watching.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Harry asked.

"I have no clue." Ron replied.

"I'm hungry," Victoire said.

"Me too!" Teddy said, still not looking up from his book.

"I guess we feed them," Harry said, walking into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Ron asked.

"I don't know..." Teddy said. "Food."

"What kind of food?" Harry asked, trying not to sound impatient.

"Foo!" James Sirius said.

"Yes James, Food." Harry said.

"What do you feed kids?" Ron asked.

"I don't know... what do kids like?" Harry said, searching cabinets.

"Candy!" Ron said, a little too loudly.

"CANDY!" Teddy and Victoire yelled.

"RON!"

"Sorry... Do you have any candy?"

"Let's just give them some licorice wands... we have a jar of them." Harry gave them some candy. Suddenly, James Sirius started crying.

"Foo!"

"I think he's hungry, Harry." Ron said.

"I know Ron! But Ginny just fed him about twenty minutes ago!"

"OW! Teddy, stop it!" Ron turned around and saw Teddy pulling Victoire's hair.

"Oi! Teddy!" Ron cried, running over.

"She took my book!" Teddy wailed.

"I just wanted to see what he was reading!" Victoire said, in tears.

"Now it has girl germs!" Teddy said. "Wash it!"

"You can't wash a book, Teddy." Ron said, handing the book back to Teddy. Teddy objected.

"Do magic on it." Teddy said. "A spell that will kill girl germs!"

"There is no spell-" Ron started.

"Ron, just do a spell!" Harry yelled.

"Umm okay... Babbity Boo," Ron said, making up a fake spell on the spot. He waved his wand and suddenly the book flew in the air.

"MY BOOK!" Teddy yelled.

"RON!" Harry said, trying to feed James Sirius, who was still crying loudly.

"I didn't know that was a real spell!" Ron said, trying to cope with all the chaos.

"We were lucky that Harry wasn't a troublesome baby," Lily said to James.

"J. S. probably got it from you, Prongs," Sirius said to James.

"I was not a troublesome baby!" James said.

"J.S?" Lupin asked.

"It's weird calling someone by my name and I haven't called this James anything but Prongs for the last twenty years!" Sirius explained to Lupin.

"Teddy looks like a troublesome child," Tonks said.

"Couldn't of gotten that from you, Moony."

James Sirius was crying, Teddy was jumping on the couch trying to get his book, Victoire was screaming and Rose suddenly burst into tears. Ron was comforting Rose while trying to find a way to get Teddy's book down. Harry was trying to find something James would eat and was trying to get Teddy and Victoire to calm down with more candy.

"It's okay, Rose," Ron said, trying to get Rose to sleep. "Pappity Poo!" Ron said desperate for something to happen. The book just hit the ceiling.

"I NEED IT! UNCLE HARRY CAN YOU PLEASE GET IT FOR ME?" Teddy screamed.

"I don't know what the bloody-"

"LANGUAGE!" Ron warned Harry.

"-stupid spell Ron did was." Harry said, trying to get James Sirius's vomit of his shirt.

"It was BABBITY BOO!" Ron yelled. The book started spiraling around the room.

"NO!" Teddy wailed. "VICTOIRE YOU ARE A MEANY BUTT!"

"NO YOU ARE!" She screamed, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Don't fight guys! Let's play a game!" Harry said, trying to get them to be quiet.

"I"LL NEVER PLAY A GAME WITH A GIRL LIKE-"

"SILENCIO!" Ron yelled. The whole room fell quiet.

"Thank you, Ron." Harry said, taking a deep breath. "Finite Incantatum"

The silencing charm was lifted and the book fell back down.

"Thank you Uncle Harry!" Victoire and Teddy said together.

"Can I read your book with you?" Victoire asked Teddy.

"Sure!" Teddy said, sitting next to Victoire. He opened the book and put it across both of their laps. Rose was asleep in Ron's lap and Harry found food James would eat. Just then, Hermione and Ginny walked in.

"Hey guys," Ginny said.

"Aww, you guys did a good job!" Hermione said.

"I hope they weren't too much trouble," Ginny said.

"Not at all!" Harry said, hiding his shirt's vomit stain.

"Good!" Hermione said, picking up Rose. "Ginny and I are going to the mall next friday and you will need to take care of them again!"

**NOTES: Thanks for all of your guy's reviews and comments. They are all really helpful. Now I'm kind of skipping around through the future... for big moments in Harry's life. I hope you guys like it! Sorry I didn't post this yesterday- the power was out. :) I know this chapter didn't have many watcher conversations in it... I'm sorry about that. There will be more next time! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Watchers**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this stuff... It's all from J.K. Rowling's mind. :)**

**8 Months Later**

"Albus Severus Potter," Ginny said. She was in a muggle hospital- a different one then last time- with a baby in her arms.

"Oh damn! We're late!" Sirius said, just entering the room with James and Lupin. Lily and Tonks were already in the room. Fred was at George's shop, where he spent most of his time.

"What's the name?" Lupin asked.

"Albus," Tonks said.

"Albus Severus Potter," Lily said.

"SEVERUS?" Sirius almost yelled. "Why the he-"

"Two of the bravest men I have ever met," Harry told Ginny, almost

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Sirius frowned. "God Harry... it's like I don't exist!"

"He named his first child after you!" Lupin said.

"And I really love the name," Lily said. "Both Albus's and James's names."

"Where is Snape anyways?" James just realized he wasn't there.

"I don't know," Tonks said. "Where have you guys been?"

"Revenge!" James yelled.

"Not on Sev!" Lily said.

"Nope. Wormtail," Lupin smiled.

"The stupid git," James said. Snape walked into the room.

"Hello Lily, James, Tonks and Remus," Snape said.

"Hello Severus," Sirius said. Snape glared at him.

"Harry and Ginny have chosen the name Albus Severus," Lily said, smiling at Severus.

"After me?" Severus was obviously touched.

"Join the Middle Name club!" Sirius said.

"The first name club is better!" James said.

"What a gorgeous name," Molly Weasley said.

"About as gorgeous as a hippogriff's arse," Sirius muttered. Lupin hit his arm.

**This is a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. Keep reviewing, I LOVE IDEAS! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Watchers**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this stuff... It's all from J.K. Rowling's mind. :)**

**1 Year Later**

Harry was sitting with baby Albus Severus on his lap. Ginny sat next to him, watching over the three year old James Sirius. James Sirius was playing with his toy broomstick. Teddy Lupin was talking to Harry. Tonks was listening, but Remus walked over to James, in the kitchen.

"James Sirius is bound to be a quidditch star," James told Remus.

"Yeah. Both Harry and Ginny played good quidditch." Remus said.

"And he's related to me."

"Harry didn't lose a game for two years. Then of coarse, he got knocked off his broom by a dementor..." Remus trailed off. "I taught him how to fight dementors. He wanted to learn. He said every time a dementor came close to him, he heard you and Lily die."

"What's with all the depressing thoughts?" Sirius said, walking into the room.

"Hmm, Moony?" James looked at him. Remus walked back into the living room. Tonks was crying.

"What happened to my mum and dad?" Teddy asked Harry. Harry looked at Ginny. James and Sirius looked at Remus, who had tears rolling down his cheeks. Ginny gave Harry a slight nod. Harry had learned how his parents died when he was eleven, but Teddy was only eight. This question had never come up before, and Harry dreaded the day it would come.

"They died fighting," Harry whispered. He hated talking about people who died fighting Voldemort. "They fought in the second Wizard War against Voldemort." Tonks was sobbing loudly. Now, even James had tears in his eyes.

"A fighter? We're they both fighters?" Teddy asked, showing no hint of sorrow. Harry attempted to smile.

"They were both fighters. I didn't know you're Tonks... er...Nymphadora... ehm... you're mother very well. She did fight Voldemort though. She was very brave." Harry said. Tonks smiled a watery smile. "You're father, Remus Lupin was a friend of my father." James looked at Remus.

"So he was really old?" Teddy said. Sirius chuckled.

"Err... yeah... kind of..." Harry said, smiling. "When I first met him, he was a teacher. A Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. One of the best ones we had. He only stayed at school for a year though." Teddy looked interested.

"Why?" Teddy, for some odd reason, was not a werewolf like his father. Remus was very thankful for that, but he still wished Teddy didn't know he was one. Harry looked at Ginny once more, who nodded again.

"He was a werewolf," Harry said. Remus let out a sob. James patted him on his back. Sirius looked solemn and Tonks cried her heart out. Now Lily entered the room.

"A werewolf? My dad!" Teddy said, shocked. Remus didn't know if Teddy was horrified or if he thought it was cool. "That's so awesome!" Even Harry let out a sign of relief. "Did he bite people?" Remus sobbed harder.

"No. He was a nice werewolf." Teddy looked a bit disappointed with Harry's answer. "Anyways. After he was a teacher he worked in the Order of the Pheonix- a group of people who fought Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore was the leader. Al is named after Albus Dumbledore."

"Was dad any fun? Or did he only work? Uncle Bill told me all he did was work," Teddy said. James, Sirius and Tonks smiled. Remus attempted to smile.

"From what Sirius told me, he was all work." Harry said. "Sirius told me that all Remus ever did at school was homework, but I'm not quite sure how true that is. Sirius liked to exaggerate."

"Me? Exaggerate? Never!" Sirius pretended to be offended.

"Who is Sirius? Wait... wasn't that the one they played pranks on?" Harry had told Teddy a few stories about Remus, but never how he died until today.

"That was Severus Snape. Sirius wasn't the biggest fan on Snape. I Sirius was also Remus's friend and also died fighting Voldemort. He was my godfather." Harry said, looking sorrowful.

"Did my dad have purple hair?" Teddy said, putting his hand in his own, purple hair.

"Probably at one point... Sirius or my dad, James, probably gave him purple hair once. Your mum had colorful hair though." Harry said.

"Did Sirius and James bully dad?" Teddy asked. Teddy loved asking questions.

"Um... yes... probably. All I really heard about their childhood adventures as the 'Marauders' came from Sirius. You can never really take Sirius's word for some of the stuff he talks about..." Harry said.

"Did you're parents ever tell you about him?" Teddy asked. Harry looked down. James and Lily stared at Harry.

"My parents were like yours. The died fighting Voldemort when I was baby." Harry said. Lily now started sobbing. Harry hadn't spoken about his parents death for years.

"Do you know anything about them?" Teddy asked.

"Well, I have watched memories. According to my mum, James was an arrogant, bulling toerag." Harry said. Lily sobbed some more and Remus smiled at James. "James was handsome, but not nearly as handsome as Sirius, but of coarse Sirius said that. My mum, Lily, according to Sirius, only spent her time studying and tattling." James hit Sirius's arm.

"It's true!" Sirius laughed. "You know it is!"

"Lupin... er... Remus said my dad had quite a big head and was a quidditch star and he said my mim was always the top of the class at everything."

"MOONY? Big head?" James whined. Remus laughed.

"According to Severus, my dad was arrogant and spent his time strutting around the school and was never nice to anyone. He never really talked about my mum though."

"Nobody said anything nice about me?" James pretended to be angry.

"I said you were handsome! Just not as good looking as me!"

"Not as good looking as you? You're a dog!" Sirius pretended to be offended by what James said.

"Do you ever feel sad?" Teddy's question took Harry by surprise.

"When I was younger I used to. Now I don't really feel as sad. I have my own family now. I truly felt the most sad when Sirius died. He was the only one who understood me." Harry said, with tears in his eyes. Sirius, James, Lily, Remus and Tonks were all crying now. "How about you?"

"Sometimes. But I have a family. They died for something important, though. I still feel a little sad..." The watchers sobbed. Now even Ginny was crying, silently.

**Sorry for ending the chapter on such a sad note. I really felt like I needed this conversation in here. The next chapter will be happier, I promise. Please keep reviewing! It inspires me to write more. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Watchers**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this stuff... It's all from J.K. Rowling's mind. :)**

**"**Harry is like a mini-you, James," Lily said, looking at her son who was working.

"Molly kept reminding me," Sirius grinned. "'He isn't James, Sirius!' She told me that about one million times before I died."

"Mum was very protective of Harry," Fred smiled at the memory of his mum. "Thought Harry's ears were to delicate to hear James and Lily's names..."

"Ahh... Molly... Every time she'd fight about Harry, Prongs had to be dragged into it," Sirius laughed.

"One of Harry's last conversations was a fight... regarding you, Prongs," Lupin said. He had kept his conversation with Harry secret from every one.

"What happened?" Tonks asked. Lupin handed Sirius a piece of paper.

"You wrote it down?" James laughed.

"Of coarse he did! He's Moony!" Sirius joked.

"Just read it!" Lily was annoyed.

**"Can you confide in me what the mission is?"**

**Harry looked into the prematurely lined face, framed in thick but graying hair, and wished that he could return a different answer.**

**"I can't, Remus, I'm sorry. If Dumbledore didn't tell you I don't think I can."**

**"I thought you'd say that," said Lupin, looking disappointed. "But I might still be of some use to you. You know what I am and what I can do. I could come with you to provide protection. There would be no need to tell me exactly what you were up to."Harry hesitated. It was a very tempting offer, though how they would be able to keep their mission secret from Lupin if he were with them all the time he could not imagine.**

**Hermione, however, looked puzzled.**

**"But what about Tonks?" she asked.**

**"What about her?" said Lupin.**

Tonks glared at Remus and he just shrugged.

**"Well," said Hermione, frowning, "you're married! How does she feel about you going away with us?"**

**"Tonks will be perfectly safe," said Lupin, "She'll be at her parents' house."**

**There was something strange in Lupin's tone, it was almost cold. There was also something odd in the idea of Tonks remaining hidden at her parents' house; she was, after all, a member of the Order and, as far as Harry knew, was likely to want to be in the thick of the action.**

**"Remus," said Hermione tentatively, "is everything all right . . . you know . . . between you and – "**

**"Everything is fine, thank you," said Lupin pointedly.**

"Hehehe..." Sirius laughed. Tonks slapped him.

**Hermione turned pink. There was another pause, an awkward and embarrassed one, and then Lupin said, with an air of forcing himself to admit something unpleasant, "Tonks is going to have a baby."**"**Oh, how wonderful!" squealed Hermione.**

"Teddy!" Lily squealed.

**"Excellent!" said Ron enthusiastically.**

**"Congratulations," said Harry.**

**Lupin gave an artificial smile that was more like a grimace, then said, "So . . . do you accept my offer? Will three become four? I cannot believe that Dumbledore would have disapproved, he appointed me your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, after all. And I must tell you that I believe we are facing magic many of us have never encountered or imagined."**

**Ron and Hermione both looked at Harry.**

**"Just – just to be clear," he said. "You want to leave Tonks at her parents' house and come away with us?"**

**"She'll be perfectly safe there, they'll look after her," said Lupin. He spoke with a finality bordering on indifference: "Harry, I'm sure James would have wanted me to stick with you."**

"Exactly! Protect my son, Moony!" James said, proudly. Lupin looked embarrassed.

**"Well," said Harry slowly, "I'm not. I'm pretty sure my father would have wanted to know why you aren't sticking with your own kid, actually."**

Silence followed. "I'm with Harry on this one," Sirius broke the silence. Lupin looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't. "Prongs?"

"I'm not sure... just... keep reading." James said, not sure who to choose.

**Lupin's face drained of color. The temperature in the kitchen might have dropped ten degrees. Ron stared around the room as though he had been bidden to memorize it, while Hermione's eyes swiveled backward and forward from Harry to Lupin.**

**"You don't understand," said Lupin at last.**

**"Explain, then," said Harry.**

"Now Harry is just asking for trouble," Lily said.

"He was always asking for trouble... like you, Prongs," Sirius tried to joke. Remus smiled guiltily.

**Lupin swallowed.**

**"I – I made a grave mistake in marrying Tonks. I did it against my better judgment and have regretted it very much every since."**

"REMUS?" Tonks screamed.

"Uhhh-" Remus didn't know what to say.

"Calm down, Tonks, he doesn't regret it anymore," Lily said calmly.

"Thank you!" Remus whispered to her.

**"I see," said Harry, "so you're just going to dump her and the kid and run off with us?"**

"HARRY?" Lily and James said at the same time.

"He has a good point," Sirius said, but saw Remus's expression.

"I-" Remus grunted, not sure of what to say.

"Why would Harry say something like that?" Lily gave Remus and apologetic smile.

"He was only seventeen," Tonks said.

**Lupin sprang to his feet: His chair toppled over backward, and he glared at them so fiercely that Harry saw, for the first time ever, the shadow of the wolf upon his human face.**

"**Don't you understand what I've done to my wife and my unborn child? I should never have married her, I've made her an outcast!"**

**Lupin kicked aside the chair he had overturned.**

"Moony is mad!" Sirius joked. It was wrong time to joke though.

"Apparently you don't either," Remus spat.

"Keep reading!" Lily didn't want more fights.

**"You have only ever seen me amongst the Order, or under Dumbledore's protection at Hogwarts! You don't know how most of the Wizarding world sees creatures like me! When they know of my affliction, they can barely talk to me! Don't you see what I've done? Even her own family is disgusted by our marriage, what parents want their only daughter to marry a werewolf? And the child – the child – "**

**Lupin actually seized handfuls of his own hair; he looked quite deranged.**

**"My kind don't usually breed! It will be like me, I am convinced of it – how can I forgive myself, when I knowingly risked passing on my own condition to an innocent child? And if, by some miracle, it is not like me, then it will be better off, a hundred times so, without a father of whom it must always be ashamed!"**

Tonks and Lily burst into tears. Now even Sirius didn't know what to say.

**"Remus!" whispered Hermione, tears in her eyes. "Don't say that – how could any child be ashamed of you?"**

**"Oh, I don't know, Hermione," said Harry. "I'd be pretty ashamed of him."**

"H-Harry?" Lily sobbed.

"WHAT IS HE SAYING?" James burst out, angry at his son's arrogant behavior.

**Harry did not know where his rage was coming from, but it had propelled him to his feet too. Lupin looked as though Harry had hit him.**

"He was provoked," Fred said. "He tended to do stuff like that sometimes."

**"If the new regime thinks Muggle-borns are bad," Harry said, "what will they do to a half-werewolf whose father's in the Order? My father died trying to protect my mother and me, and you reckon he'd tell you to abandon your kid to go on an adventure with us?"**

Lily and James stared at each other. The whole group knew that Harry was right, but nobody dared to speak.

**"How – how dare you?" said Lupin. "This is not about a desire for – for danger or personal glory – how dare you suggest such a – "**

**"I think you're feeling a bit of a daredevil," Harry said, "You fancy stepping into Sirius's shoes –"**

"Oh no... don't drag me into this..." Sirius groaned.

**"Harry, no!" Hermione begged him, but he continued to glare into Lupin's livid face.**

"We both should have listened to Hermione..." Remus whispered. Lily nodded.

**"I'd never have believed this," Harry said. "The man who taught me to fight dementors – a coward."**

"HARRY? How could he be so arrogant?" James was furious at his son.

"We were both being arrogant," Remus said.

**Lupin drew his wand so fast that Harry had barely reached for his own; there was a loud bang and he felt himself flying backward as if punched;** **as he slammed into the kitchen wall and slid to the floor, he glimpsed the tail of Lupin's cloak disappearing around the door.**

Lily gasped and Tonks squeezed Remus's shoulder.

**"Remus, Remus, come back!" Hermione cried, but Lupin did not respond. A moment later they heard the front door slam.**

"That's the end." James said.

"I'm sorry Remus..." Lily apologized for Harry.

"Don't be silly, Harry did nothing wrong. We made up later... When I chose him to Teddy's godfather," Remus said, trying to shake off the bad memory.

"Oh good... you made up," Lily sounded relieved.

"I promise if he had that conversation a few years before, he would have said completely different things about you, James. He thought you were like... god," Sirius said, relaxing the room.

"He did think you were perfect. 'My dad didn't strut,' he told me once," Snape entered the room. Sirius and Lily laughed. Even Remus, who was still looking solemn, smiled.

**I guess I'm going to end this chapter here. I really wanted to put this chapter in. Sorry I'm focusing so much on Remus... I promise I'll put more Snape in! Please review! I love reading what you have to say. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Watchers**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this stuff... It's all from J.K. Rowling's mind. :)**

"Another baby? These Weasleys reproduce like bunnies!" Snape spat.

"Don't insult my god-daughter-in-law!" Sirius said.

"Or my daughter-in-law!" James added.

"This time it's a girl!" Lily said.

"Oh good..." James said.

"Lily Potter," Harry told the nurse.

"Lily Luna Potter!" Ginny corrected.

"She has my name!" Lily sobbed.

"Who the bloody hell is Luna?" Sirius asked.

"Xeno's daughter," Lupin said. "But she didn't die... I don't think..."

"She's not dead? They why didn't they name her Lily Nymphadora or something?" James asked.

"Lily Nymphadora? Don't pass on my name!" Tonks smiled. She hated her name.

"I like the name," James said.

"Me too!" Sirius sang. The holidays were coming closer and Sirius felt the need to sing everything.

"I love it," Tonks said. Lupin nodded in agreement.

"After me!" Lily sobbed into James's shoulder.

"Now Lilyflower, incase you don't remember, you are his mother!" Sirius pointed out.

"Lily Luna has your hair," Snape said to Lily.

"I think all of them would better off if they had my blacksugasugaflippysexehhair!" Sirius said, flipping his hair.

"Teddy has my hair," Tonk said.

"Speaking of Teddy, where is he?" Lupin wondered. Ron, Hermione, George, Bill and Fluer walked into the room. Ron was carrying Rose and Albus and James walking walking next to him. Hermione held Hugo. Teddy and Victoire ran into the room.

"Vic! Ted! Stop it!" Bill ordered. They slowed down.

"Sorry," the whispered.

"Ahh, the joys of being ten," Sirius said.

Neville stumbled into the room.

"Neville!" Ginny said, smiling.

"Neville? Longbottom?" Snape looked at Neville in shock. He was wearing a suit and his hair was gelled.

"Sorry, I was meeting with Minerva," Neville said.

"MINNEH!" Sirius grinned.

"Is she the new headmaster?" Lily said.

"So?" Harry asked, looking at Neville.

"I'm now," Neville paused dramatically. "Professor Longbottom!"

"PROFESSOR?" Snape looked extremely confused. "OF WHAT?"

"Probably Herbology. Neville had quite some talent in that field," Lupin said, wisely. The previous Professor had an accident with a man-eating plant, so the school needed a new professor.

"Good for you, Neville," Hermione said. Hermione was Professor of Muggle Studies. Snape grunted something that nobody could really make out.

"Neville was an interesting child," Lupin said. "For the Boggart lesson he saw you, Severus." Sirius and James burst into laughter.

"I can imagine that... what did you do to the poor child?" James smiled. Snape glared at him.

"You know Neville could have been the boy of Prophecy?" Lupin said.

"Prophecy?" Sirius asked.

"SIRIUS? You basically died for the Prophecy!" James said, looking dumbfounded.

"Oh... that. It's all Kreacher's fault," Sirius spat. The others looked at him to explain. "Harry had a vision of me getting tortured by Voldemort. He asked Kreacher about it and Kreacher said I had been missing, dumb elf..." Sirius spat.

"You know what he said to me? How he escaped Umbridge? He said 'He has Padfoot,'" Snape said.

"We bought him time to talk to you guys," Fred told Lupin and Sirius.

"Ohh- that was earlier, though. How did you bye time?"

"The usual... Swamps... Fireworks... nothing much..." Fred grinned.

"I. Love. You." Sirius laughed.

**I tried to put more Snape in this one... I hope you like it! I kind of dragged on... the next chapter will be better. I promise! REVIEW! Also, read my new story about the Marauders, Snape and Lily back when they were in school. I'll update tomorrow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Watchers**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this stuff... It's all from J.K. Rowling's mind. :)**

"You know, I was thinking," Lily spoke slowly.

"What's new?" Sirius said.

"Harry never knew how we came to be." Lily ignored Sirius.

"Yeah... he didn't!" James said.

"He does! I told him," Sirius said.

"What? YOU TOLD HIM!" Lily shrieked.

"I told him the summer before his fifth year," Sirius said.

"HE WAS 14!" Lily sounded scared.

"How did you tell him? Remember the conversation during the school year?" Lupin asked Sirius.

"Well I left out the background info..." Sirius grinned at Lily's shocked expression.

"What exactly did you tell him?" Lily asked, calming down.

"Yes please tell, I've been dying to know the story," Tonks said, looking at Sirius.

"I'll try to remember exactly... **It was the our seventh year at Hogwarts. James was chosen to be Head Boy and Lily was Head Girl. After about a month of James constantly getting rejected by Lily, he decided to turn to Moony. Yes, **_**Moony**_**.**" Sirius began.

"Why are you so shocked?" Lupin asked.

"**Even I couldn't help him, so Moony had no hope. I had dated many girls so I was an expert, but I guess you just need my looks to pull it off. James had messy dark hair and hazel eyes. Lily had red hair and green eyes. Harry already knew this of coarse, everyone told him 'you look just like your father, but with your mothers eyes'. Anyways, Moony decided to be all wise and said 'be her friend first'. James was so desperate he actually **_**tried**_** Moony's way. Instead of calling her 'Lilyflower' or 'Lils' or even 'Lily' he called her Evans. Lily always referred to James as 'Potter'. So this is how the conversation went while they were patrolling the halls."** Sirius paused for effect.

""**Hey Evans!"**

**"NO!"**

**"Wh- I haven't even asked you anything yet!"**

**"We both know you are going to ask me out." She replied, moodily. **

**"I was going to ask if I should patrol the corridor downstairs..." James grinned. He leaned against the wall next to Lily. She looked into his handsome, hazel eyes. '**_**He is pretty good looking... Sirius is hotter though... but I obviously have no chance with him. I guess I will settle for this'**_** she thought."" **Sirius grinned.

"WHAT? SIRIUS! IF YOU TOLD THAT TO HARRY I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU SO-" Lily screamed.

"I didn't tell Harry that part. Now may I continue the story, Lilyflower?" Sirius smiled. "And we all know that was what you were thinking." Lupin burst out laughing.

**"James tried to push his luck and moved closer... the next thing you know, their hands were around each other. Golly, Moony's method was actually getting better results then mine. Then they broke apart. James offered to walk Lily to the common room. They went together."**

"That's cute!" Tonks said, smiling.

"I'm not finished, Nymphi!" Sirius grinned at Tonks's frown. "**The next morning, Lily's extremely annoying friend, Janice, and her hot, amazing kisser friend, Sara, demanded all the details. Lily, of coarse lied to her friends. James knew better and told all his friends the truth about what happened."**

"I lied for a good reason!" Lily pouted.

**"Whatever... So the Marauders conversation went like this:**

**'You kissed?' Moony grinned. 'It's the method!'**

**'So?' I asked eagerly.**

**'What?' James said, stupidly. Just and hour ago he had snogged the girl of his dreams.**

**'How was it?'**

**'Uhh... good?' I rolled my eyes at James's stupid response.**

**'Was it wet?'" **Lily grunted something about being nosey.

**"'Well... kind of...' I knew James was really in love. The next time he tried to make a move on Lily, she slapped him. What a jerk!" **Sirius grinned at Lily.

"I didn't want my friends to find out!" Lily defended.

"So your friends were priority to me?" James acted hurt. Lily kissed him.

**"So he felt discouraged at thought Lily hated him. I tried to tell him that she wasn't worth it, but it made it worse. James was more discouraged by Lily ignoring him. The Head Boy and Head Girl conversations went like this:**

**"Hi James!"**

**"You get that corridor and I will get this one," He would grunt. He never let his feelings show to anyone but his Marauder buddies. He cried once..." **James hit Sirius on his head.

"That's cute!" Tonks said.

"I remember that night... The day after Lily slapped him." Lupin grinned. Lily bit her lip, looking guilty.

**"Then Lily said, 'Are you mad at me or something?'**

**James laughed bitterly. 'MAD? ME?' He stormed off to a corridor. I met him there.**

**'What happened, Prongsie?' I ran my hand through my AWESOME hair.**

**'I- I can't hate her but I can't love her knowing that she hates me!' James had tears in his eyes. Moony came out from under the cloak.**

**'Well you can't just avoid her!' He told James.**

**'Watch me.'" **Sirius smiled. "James was good at those kinds of things... Dramatic end quotes..."

"CONTINUE WITH THE DANM STORY!" Lily was getting annoyed at Sirius.

"Okay... god..." Sirius glared at Lily before starting again. **"James completely ignored Lily for two days straight. She never cried, but now was an exception. Tears poured out. '**_**James doesn't want you... He hates you...'**_** Lily thought. She loved James though. She loved the was he rode his broomstick and how he would walk by the lake with his handsome friends-OW!" **Lily hit Sirius and James grinned.

"It's true..." Lily hit James as well.

"I have to agree- pleasedonthitme!" Lily spared Remus.

**"She hated herself for it, but she loved James. 'I bloody love James Potter!' She cried silently. Little did she know that Sirius Black heard her through his PERFECT ears that were usually covered by his sexy hair."**

"We all know what you look like. Continue with the story." Lupin said, simply.

**"'So you do love James!' Sirius said, taking Lily by surprise.**

**'Don't tell him, please!' How could young Sirius say no to her red, puffy eyes.**

**'i won't. He thinks you hate him though,'**

**'Why would he think that?'**

**'Oh, I don't know, because you have been ignoring him during school hours and you slap him nearly every time he attempts to talk to you?' **

**'So what do I do?' Sirius whispered something to her. She nodded and went to bed. Sirius had changed James life." **

"What did you say?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah- what?" James was curious.

"You'll see!" Sirius teased. **"Lily walked up to James who was sitting in the common room. He was reading a book on Quidditch. She sat next to him. **

**'What?' James spat.**

**'Am I not allowed to sit here?' Lily replied innocently.**

**'Uh...' Next thing he knew, Lily was pressed up against him, her lips on his. His hands were around her.**

**'I love you, James.'**

**'I love you, Lily.'**

**Then, later that night, Harry was... made... But I'll spare you the details."**

"I hope you didn't tell Harry that!" Lily said to Sirius.

"Oh, don't worry. I did."

"That's so sweet!" Tonks smiled.

"So what exactly did you tell Lily?" Lupin wondered.

"That is still a secret." Lily smiled at Sirius.

**I just wanted to put this chapter in here. I like James/Lily love stories. Thanks for reviewing! My goal is to get 75 reviews before Chapter 15! Please Review still. :) Also, check out my other stories.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Watchers**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this stuff... It's all from J.K. Rowling's mind. :)**

**6 Months Later**

Fred and Remus were browsing George's shop. Remus was there because Teddy spent a lot of time with George. Suddenly, an owl flew in the room.

"IT'S HERE!" Teddy screamed. "VIC! COME DOWN HERE!" Victoire ran downstairs to see what Teddy was screaming about.

"What is it Teddy? Not another explosion!" George ran into the room.

"No! Our Hogwarts Letters!" Teddy said proudly, holding his. Victoire let out a squeal. George smiled.

"What are you waiting for? Open them!" Teddy ripped his letter open.

"_**Dear Mr. Lupin,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall" **_Teddy read, proudly. "Read yours, Vic!"

"It says the same thing yours does but Ms. Weasley not Mr. Lupin," Victoire said with attitude.

Remus went back to Harry's house to tell Tonks the news.

"Teddy got his letter!" Remus said, proudly.

"His letter?" Tonks asked confused.

"His Hogwarts letter," Remus grinned. Sirius clapped.

"Teddy's off to Hogwarts! Time to place bets!" Sirius said.

"Bets?" Tonks glared at Sirius.

"I bet Teddy will be a prefect," James said.

"Nobody is going to disagree with you on that one." Lily said to James.

"I bet Teddy and Victoire will date by sixth year!" Sirius said.

"Your on!" James said.

"15 Galleons!" Sirius and James shook hands.

"You're betting on my _son._" Remus glared at them.

"Well we also had bets when Harry went out with Ginny. James got like 500 galleons because they got married." Sirius told Remus.

"To bad you can't buy anything..." Severus said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, Snivellus!" Sirius said.

"What have you done with those five hundred galleons, James?" Snape asked.

"I put them into Harry's vault!" James said, defensively.

"If Sirius left all his money to Harry and so did you, then you gave him money from his own vault," Snape pointed out.

"I left some of my money to the Weasleys and soe to Remus and some to... oh yeah... that girl I date for three years," Sirius said.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I got 47 reviews so far! I want 75 by chapter 15! Please keep reviewing! I really appreciate it! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Watchers**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this stuff... It's all from J.K. Rowling's mind. :)**

**4 Years Later**

"It's my birthday! It's my birthday!" James Sirius was marching around 12 Grimmauld Place, singing. "I'm eight years old!"

"I know!" Al was annoyed that James got all the attention.

**"Prongsie used to do that," Sirius smiled.**

**"Stop calling me Prongsie!" **

**"Oh sorry, Jamesie!"**

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

"DAD!" Lily Luna screamed.

"James shut up!" Harry was already annoyed. Ginny and Harry had attempted to make a muggle cake which resulted in a small fire.

"HARRY!" Ginny and Lily (Evans) scolded.

"Sorry." Harry said, wiping frosting of his forehead.

"**Baking isn't **_**that **_**hard." Lily said. **

**"For you! This guys are wizards!" Tonks said.**

**"You're forgetting that Harry lived in a Muggle household for 11 years." Remus told his wife.**

"When is Teddy coming?" Ginny asked Harry.

"TEDDY'S COMING!" Remus loved seeing his son.

"I don't know... he's bringing Vic." Harry said.

**"Ohhhhh!" Sirius grinned at James.**

**"Probably because Vic is James Sirius's cousin!" Lily said, hotly.**

"DADDY!" Lily screamed from the living room.

"Go see what Lily's screaming about!" Ginny told Harry.

"What?"

"James!" She pouted.

"James, what did you do?"

"Nothing! I didn't _do_ anything!"

**"Likely story, Potter," Snape sneered.**

**"Shut up Sevvy." Sirius glared at him.**

"HE TOOK HER-" Al started before James screamed.

"I DIDN'T TAKE IT SHE GAVE IT TO ME!" Harry frowned at James's raised voice.

"What ever _it_ is, give it back, James."

"_Dad_! It's my _birthday!_" James Sirius pouted.

**"He is so much like you, Prongs." Remus smiled.**

**"I know. Poor Harry." Lily said. James pretended to be offended.**

"James-"

"Fine." James pouted.

"Why's the birthday boy pouting?" George walked into the living room.

**"George!" Fred grinned.**

"UNCLE GEORGE!" James hugged George. Al and Lily did to.

"I brought Teddy and Victoire." George grinned. "And presents!"

**"Probably pranking stuff..." Lily said disapprovingly. **

**"SCORE!" Sirius said.**

**"This should be interesting." Snape said.**

"What is it?" Ginny walked into the room.

"Nothing painful!"

**The Marauders burst out laughing.**

**"I should hope not." Lily glared at the present.**

"George-" Ginny said.

"Just some candy!" George whispered to Harry and Ginny.

"It better be."

Teddy walked into the room, holding Vic's hand.

**"I'm going to be making some money!" **

**"I still can't believe you bet on him!" Tonks said.**

**"It's a typical **_**them**_** thing." Snape said.**

"Teddy!"

"Ohh... is Vic your girlfriend?" James taunted.

**"I like this kid." Sirius smiled.**

"James!" Ginny said, seeing Teddy's bright red face.

**"Fifth year! Moony, your first girlfriend was in fifth year too!" James said. Remus nodded, still staring at his son.**

"Er- Happy Birthday!" Teddy said.

"Happy Birthday!" Victoire handed James a present. Teddy gave James another present.

**"A present from Teddy! I bet it's a book!" Sirius said.**

**"Yeah, it probably is!" Remus agreed.**

"Can I open it?" James asked eagerly.

"Sure, now that all our guests are here." Ginny said. James opened Victoire's first. It was a Puddlemere United robe.

**"Eww... Puddlemere!" James said.**

**"I was always for Puddlemere!" Fred said, defensively.**

**"I like Puddlemere." Tonks said.**

"Cool!" James smiled as Harry took a picture. he then opened Teddy's present. Sure enough, it was a book.

**"I knew it!" Sirius said.**

"The Official Quidditch Guide," James read. "AWESOME!"

**"Well at least it was a quidditch guide, not a History of Magic book." Remus said. **

James then opened George's present. There were 5 chocolate frogs, 2 boxes of every flavor beans and Fizzing Whizbees.

**"Cool!" James said.**

**"Yum!" Remus looked at the chocolate. **

**"I wanted it to be a prank!" Sirius complained.**

"Cool!"

"Don't you dare eat those all today!" Ginny warned.

**"There's Ginny- spoiling the fun!"**

Harry brought in James's present.

**"I know what it is!" James said, immediately. **

**"What?" Lily asked.**

James opened his present. It was a new broom.

**"AWESOME!" Sirius said, admiring the broom.**

**"I knew it!" **

"A MOONTRIMMER? AWESOME!" James said.

"Woah..." Al said, a note of envy in his voice.

"Outside!" Ginny said while James tried to get onto his broom.

"Let's play quidditch!" Teddy said.

"Okay!" James said.

**I really have no clue where to end this, but I kind of need lunch, so I'm going to end it here. I decided to put the Watchers dialogue in bold so you wouldn't get confused. Please keep reviewing! Thanks for reading! Remember- 75 reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Watchers**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this stuff... It's all from J.K. Rowling's mind. :)**

**That Evening**

"Teddy, can I see you for a minute?" Harry called after cake.

"Er- sure." Teddy walked towards Harry nervously.

"I need to give you something." Harry pulled out a piece of parchment.

"**THE MAP!" Sirius and James squealed.**

"What's this?" Teddy held it confused.

"The story of my success, George's success and Remus, James, Sirius and Peter's success. It's a map. The Marauder's map. So there where four Gryffindors, your dad, Remus, my dad, James, Sirius and Peter. They were the rule breaking trouble makers." Harry started.

"My dad was a troublemaker?"

"Well not so much him, but the others. He was just part of the group."

**"I'm offended! I was the brains of the operation!" Remus said.**

**"Haha... you were nothing without us!" Sirius said, proudly.**

"I should have given this to you earlier, but... I'm sorry. Anyways, I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Harry said.

"Oh. My. God."

**"That was my reaction." Lily smiled.**

"So Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail are the Marauders?" Teddy said, looking at the names.

"Yup. Moony was Remus because he was a werewolf. The other guys wanted to accompany Remus during his transformations, so they became illegal animagi. My dad was a stag- prongs. Sirius was a dog- padfoot. Wormtail was Peter in rat form."

"Where did he transform?"

"The shrieking shack. The shrieks were actually him."

**"Really?" Lily said, she had never known this.**

**"Yup. My shrieks."**

**"THAT'S HORRIBLE!"**

**"You didn't have to see it..." James said, sadly.**

"So you're giving this to me?"

"Yup. To clear it just say 'Mischief Managed'."

"This is so cool!"

"I used it for most of my pranks," George said. "Well Fred and I used it all the time."

"Yeah. They were like kings of pranking."

"Weasley is our king!" George laughed.

**"Oh that reminds me!" Lupin said. "Did you know that Umbridge kicked Harry of the quidditch team?"**

**"SHE WHAT? In the fifth year? She put an enchantment on most of the school so we couldn't really go many places." Lily said.**

**"WHY?" James yelled.**

**"Harry and George beat up Malfoy." Fred smiled at the memory.**

**"HOW DARE HARRY! I THOUGHT HE WAS WELL BEHAVED!" Lily shrieked while James screamed "SO WHAT!"**

**"Well, Malfoy insulted my mum then took a jab at Lily." Fred smiled sadly.**

**"THAT. IS. TERRIBLE!" James still looked angry.**

"So um... Teddy... you and Vic?" George said while Teddy turned red.

**"Stop embarrassing him!" Lily frowned.**

"Well... we, uh, kinda... um... snogged a little bit... but that's about it..." Teddy mumbled while Harry and George laughed.

**"They are cruel." Lily said, crossly.**

**"Teddy snogged Vic? Must have his mothers charm!" Sirius said, laughing (along with James and Remus)**

**"Why, wasn't I charming?" Remus pretended to look offended.**

**"Well more charming then Sirius." Lily pouted.**

**"You were... socially challenged." Sirius said.**

**A shortish chapter, I know. Sorry it took a while to update! 67 Reviews guys! I wanted 75... well I guess we can wait for chapter 16. I've been busy so I'll update about once or twice a week. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Watchers**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this stuff... It's all from J.K. Rowling's mind. :)**

**3 Years Later**

"Ahhhh! I need a wand! And robes! And an owl! And chocolate!" James Sirius was going to start his first year at Hogwarts.

"Chocolate?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.

"Was worth a shot..." James smiled and Harry smiled back.

"I want to go!" Al whined.

**"Reg did the same thing when I left." Sirius said, sadly.**

**"Tuney did the opposite. She yelled about how she would hate to go to 'freak' school." Lily looked depressed.**

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy Lupin said, walking into the den.

"Teddy! What a surprise!" Harry greeted Teddy.

"Well I... em... am engaged." Teddy said, awkwardly.

**"AHHHHHH!" Tonks squealed.**

**"Wow! Teddy!" Remus looked extremely happy.**

**"I knew they'd end up together!" Lily said, smiling at Teddy.**

"So you're getting married?" James said, interested.

"Congrats!" Harry smiled at Teddy. "Emm, James is starting his first year and since you're out of school, I was wondering..."

"The map?"

**"THE MAP!" Sirius yelled.**

**"Sirius, shut up. We know it's the map." Lily said, annoyed that Sirius just screamed into her ear.**

"If that's okay with you," Harry said.

"I don't have much of a use any more. He can have it." Teddy beamed. "He'll be an excellent prankster."

**"Oh no..." Lily groaned.**

**"He will be!" James said, happily.**

"But, before I go and get it, we have to play some quidditch."

**"That's my boy!" Sirius said, proudly.**

**"No, that's **_**my**_** boy!" Remus corrected.**

**"He's my great godson. My godsons godson." Sirius explained.**

**"What ever."**

"I'll call the Weasley's over."

"YEAH!" James screamed. "Dibs on chaser!"

**"Now that's my boy!" James grinned. Lily hit him on the arm.**

Ten minutes later, the Weasley's arrived ready to play a match.

"Okay, these are teams- Teddy, Dad, Me and Al against Uncle Ron, Rose, Uncle George and..."

"Me!" Victoire came into the room. She kissed Teddy.

**"Awww." Tonks and Lily cooed.**

"Yeah! Weasleys versus... we need a team name!" James said.

"The Potters!" Al suggested.

"I'm a Lupin!" Teddy pointed out.

**"A Lupin!" Remus said. "He still considers himself a Lupin."**

**"Of coarse! Harry didn't become Harry Weasley or Harry Dursley, did he?" Sirius pointed out.**

"We could be..." James thought for a second. "The not Weasleys."

"That's stupid!" Al complained.

"You think of something better!"

"I will!"

"Boys." Harry said, sternly. The boys continued screaming,

"BOYS!" Teddy bellowed. The boys stopped.

**"They listen to him!" Tonks said, fondly.**

**"He's like their idol. Of coarse they do!" Lily smiled.**

"We should be the... wolves. Rawr." James suggested.

"The werewolves." Teddy said.

**"YEAH!" Remus fist pumped.**

**"The Moonys." Sirius said. "They should have been the grim!" **

**"The world doesn't revolve around you!" Lily told Sirius, annoyed. **

"Yeah!" Al and James chorused.

"Okay. Weasleys versus the Werewolves. Two Chasers, a seeker and a keeper. No beaters." Teddy said, setting the ground rules.

"Okay!" George said. "I'm chaser!"

"Me too!" Fred said, echoing his dad.

"I'm seeker!" Rose said.

"I'm keeper then." Ron added.

"I'm chaser!" James said.

"Me too!" Teddy stood by James.

**"James Sirius and the Lupin are the chasers. Awesome." James said, preparing himself for a good game.**

**"They should have been the Marauders. They are all related!" Sirius complained.**

**"I like werewolves." Remus grinned as Sirius stuck his tongue out.**

"I'll be keeper." Al said.

"That makes me seeker." Harry said.

The game eventually was 250-80 in the favor of the Werewolves.

"Good game!" Teddy said.

**"Not really. Marauders dominated!" Sirius said.**

**"My son is trying to be polite." Remus glared at Sirius. "And they are the werewolves, not the Marauders!"**

**"Well then."**

"Now Teddy," Harry looked at Teddy.

"I'll go get it!"

Fifteen minutes later, Teddy came back with the map.

"Here you go, James." He said, handing the map to him. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

**Sorry for the wait. But yay! 75 Reviews! Next goal- 100! So I'm going to continue tomorrow in this exact spot, so don't worry, you'll see the moment. I just wanted to stop for now. Keep Reviewing! Also, soon I'm going to be killing a lot of people off, so it will be quite interesting. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Watchers**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this stuff... It's all from J.K. Rowling's mind. :)**

"Okay, one last question. Who are Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail?" James asked.

**"WHO ARE THEY?" Sirius bellowed.**

**"He's named after us and he doesn't even know!" James whined.**

**"Guys, calm down. Teddy will explain it to him." Lily said.**

"Well- wait! You don't know?" Teddy looked surprised. "HARRY!"

"Yes?"

"He doesn't even know who Prongs, Padfoot and Moony are!"

"What about Wormtail?" James asked, innocently.

**Severus groaned.**

**"Who cares about Wormtail?" Sirius spat.**

"Just... nobody." Harry said.

"Anyways, he knows who Sirius and James are, right?"

**"If he doesn't..." Sirius looked angry.**

"Yeah! Sirius Black- the innocent Azkaban escapee with awesome hair and dog animagi powers!"

**"I like this kid." Sirius grinned. "Especially the how he thinks I have awesome hair."**

**"Of coarse. You like anyone who likes you're hair." Severus rolled his eyes.**

**"Obviously you have a different philosophy, seeing nobody like slimy, greasy hair." Sirius said. Lily hit him in the arm.**

**"Sirius!"**

"And James Potter- the rule breaking, love drunk, trouble maker with _my_ hair and awesome stag animagi powers and quidditch skills and awesomeness."

**"He is awesome. Love drunk. Hahahah!" Sirius teased.**

**"Well at least I was good at quidditch." **

**"Guys, stop being children!" **

"Exactly. I think... I'm not so sure about Sirius' awesome hair..." Teddy said, smiling at Harry.

**"WHAT?" Sirius screamed.**

**"He is so much like you, Remus." Severus grinned. **

**"I looove my son!"**

"Well you saw it when he was just out of Azkaban. When you see it after his hours of shampooing and conditioning, it actually looks pretty good." Harry said.

**"**_**Hours**_**?" Severus and Lily asked, shocked.**

**"Yes. Hours. And Prong's son knows more about hair then Teddy." Sirius pouted.**

**"That is exactly what I would say." James said, proudly.**

"Anyways, Sirius was Padfoot, because like you said, he is a dog animagi. James is Prongs because was a stag and stags have Prongs. My dad, Remus, was a werewolf, therefore, his name is Moony. Wormtail was their rat friend. Together, they are the Marauders- the prank pulling children of the school." Teddy explained.

**"That description didn't do us much justice." Sirius pouted.**

**"I think it did." Severus said.**

**"Nobody cares what you think."**

**"Sirius-" Lily said, warningly.**

"Your _dad? _He must have been the brains of the operation." James said.

**"YES." James said.**

**"His isn't wrong..." Remus said.**

"He was. So basically we give you this map to get into trouble." Harry said.

**"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Lily shrieked.**

"Okay. I am James Sirius Potter. I must live up to my name!" James grinned.

**"He won't have trouble doing that!" Remus said.**

"Teddy, what pranks did you pull?" James asked as Harry walked away.

"I dropped Dung Bombs over the whole Great Hall. And I wasn't even caught." Teddy bragged, proudly.

**"He didn't get caught? We did and we got into soo much trouble!" James complained.**

**"SO THAT WAS YOU?" Snape said. "I had to spend and hour trying to get it out of my hair!"**

**"Moony, your son is goood." Sirius said. Remus beamed.**

"I also turned all the Slytherin decorations into Gryffindor stuff. Me and Vic spent the whole night doing it. Along with Leo."

**"Why didn't we do that?" James said.**

**"I'm sooo glad you didn't!" Snape said.**

**"Moony, your son is amazzzzzzinnnnngggggg!" Sirius said. Remus beamed.**

**"Why is Moony's son so great because he can pull pranks but when you saw that he got ten OWLs, you didn't care?" Lily asked.**

**"Lilyflower, you will never understand." Sirius explained. "These things are too complex for your narrow mind."**

**A short chapter, I know. Don't kill me. I put Snape in! I will add more tomorrow. Please keep reviewing! I really love everyone who does. Thanks for reading! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Watchers**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this stuff... It's all from J.K. Rowling's mind. :)**

**The Watchers were gathered in Harry's living room, being lazy. **

**"Freddie?" Fred glanced around. None of the watchers ever called him 'Freddie'. **

**"Mum?" Fred didn't know if he should have felt happy or sad- his mum was dead but he could see her again.**

**"So is this the afterlife?" Molly hugged her son.**

**"Molly?" Remus looked at Molly curiously.**

**"Remus! So can- have you been watching Teddy?" Molly hugged him.**

**"Always." Tonks replied for Remus. Molly smiled at her.**

**"Molly! I've been missing your cooking!" Sirius said, grinning and hugging Molly.**

**"Sirius, nice to see you."**

**"Molly." Snape bowed his head.**

**"Severus, ohh, come here!" Molly hugged Severus.**

"No!" Ginny shrieked from upstairs.

"Gin?" Harry ran to where Ginny was.

**"Got the news, I see." Remus said, wisely.**

"Mum-" Ginny sobbed and handed Harry the damp letter she had got from Ron.

"Oh... god." Harry was crying too now. Silent tears.

**"He didn't cry for me!" Sirius pouted.**

**"Well not when you were looking, anyways." Remus said.**

**"James? Lily?" Molly looked astonished.**

**"Molly, thanks for everything you've done for Harry," Lily said, crying now.**

**"Thanks." James nodded.**

**"Harry has been like a son to me."**

George apperated into the living room where Harry and Ginny were. He was crying as well.

**"Never knew he was such a softy..." Fred said.**

Teddy and Victoire joined the group.

"We heard about Molly." Teddy looked solemn, but didn't cry. Victoire was crying.

**"Teddy is **_**such**_** a sweetheart. Just like you Ny- Tonks. Or did you change you're name to Lupin?" Molly asked. Tonks laughed.**

**"Still Tonks."**

**"Of coarse."**

**"He does get quite grumpy around the full moon though. Still a very nice boy. Harry's brought him up well." Molly informed the group. "Kids at school used to call him Moony because he gets moody during the full moon."**

**"THEY CALL HIM MOONY?" Sirius grinned at James.**

**"YES. YES. YES!" James said.**

**"These are Prongs, Padfoot and Moony." Fred explained. **

**"Right." Molly still looked confused.**

"Whatsa matter?" Lily asked, pulling on Ginny's sweater.

"Lily..." Harry didn't exactly know what to say.

"Here come with me, Lils." Teddy picked up Lily and led her into a different room.

**"Teddy's a smart boy." Lily said, sadly.**

**"You mean Moony Junior." Sirius corrected.**

**"**_**Please**_** don't call him that." Tonks whined and hit her cousin.**

**"I like it!" James said.**

**"Oh please..." Severus rolled his eyes. "People used to think Remus would moon people because of his nickname." The marauders burst out laughing.**

**"Really? Is that why nobody wanted to date him?" Sirius asked.**

**"No actually, all the girls wanted to date him." Lily said. "Remus just wouldn't listen to their hints and waited until he actually fell in love."**

**"Awww..." James said sarcastically as Remus and Tonks kissed. Tonks hit James again.**

**"Ow!"**

**A short and quite depressing chapter. Writers block. Erg. Well I still want 100 reviews so keep reviewing and thanks for reading! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Watchers**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this stuff... It's all from J.K. Rowling's mind. :)**

**Two Years Later**

**"Arthur?" Molly squealed. Though she did feel bad about it, she was waiting for him to die.**

**"Molly!"**

**"DAD!" Fred said, running to tackle his father. **

**"Freddie!"**

**"So what happened?" Molly asked.**

**"I was sick, and then... well I just died!" Arthur sounded surprisingly happy.**

**"Arthur!" Lupin greeted. **

**"Remus! Nymphadora!"**

**"**_**Tonks!"**_** Tonks corrected, giving Arthur a hug.**

**"Arthur!" Sirius grinned. **

**"Oh, now Harry's poor children have no grandparents!" Molly frowned. **

**"Speaking of which, Lily. James." Arthur shook their hands. **

**"Arthur." Severus said.**

**"Severus." Arthur smiled. "Remus, Tonks, have you heard the news?"**

**"The what?" Remus said, confused. **

**"Well just wait for the new news, you'll find out eventually."**

The doorbell rang at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"I'll get it!" James said. "Teddy!"

"Jamsie!" Teddy said, pulling James into a tight squeeze.

**"JAMSIE!" Sirius laughed along with Remus. James frowned.**

**"I think it's cute." Lily cooed. **

"So?" James asked.

"So what?"

"Why are you here?"

"I have brought news!"

**"Ahh, Harry doesn't know yet." Arthur said.**

**"KNOW WHAT?" Tonks asked, loudly.**

**"You'll find out!"**

"Okay... DAD! MUM!" James screamed.

"What?" Harry ran down the stairs. Ginny followed with Lily and Al.

"Oh... Hermione just told me." Ginny smiled.

**"WHAT?" Remus was now getting impatient.**

"What?" Harry asked.

"Victoire's having a baby!"

**"Oh my god!" Tonks squealed.**

**"Wow..." Remus said, staring at Teddy.**

**"YEAH! Moony gets to join the Grandpa club!" James said, highfiving Remus.**

**"Well, Sevvy and I are the no kids club!" Sirius held his hand out to be high fived by Severus but Severus just glared at him.**

**"Don't call me Sevvy."**

**"Psssshhh... spoil sport."**

"Congratulations!" Harry and Ginny said at the same time.

"Oohhh... what ya gonna name it?" James asked.

**"Obviously Sirius." Sirius grinned, goofily.**

**"Why would he name his child Sirius?" Severus glared at Sirius.**

**"Maybe it's a girl!" Tonks said. "Then she could have a pretty name like Victoire."**

**"Maybe he'll name it after you guys!" Lily said to Tonks and Remus.**

**"NOT NYMPHADORA!" Tonks said forcefully. "But Remus is a nice name." Remus smiled at Tonks.**

"Well, truthfully, no clue." Teddy said.

**"Pfft... let down." Sirius grumbled. **

**"They must have **_**considered!" **_**Molly said.**

"Well you must have considered something!" Ginny said, eagerly.

**"She is so much like you." Lily said, smiling.**

"Vic says we should name it after my parents. I don't mind Remus, I actually like the name but Nymphadora..." Teddy frowned. Harry laughed.

**"Good. He has some sense." Tonks beamed.**

**"YEAH! MOONY JUNIOR!" Sirius yelled.**

**"Must you yell **_**everything?**_**" Snape said, irritated.**

**"YES!" Sirius said as Snape glared at him.**

**"Remus Lupin the Second. He would be my **_**great**_** grandson." Molly said. Remus just smiled at the thought of his name being considered.**

"Remus Lupin is a nice name. But if it is a girl..." Ginny thought for a while.

"Well I better get going... Vic is craving chocolate frogs and I promised I'd get her some!" Teddy apparated.

**"Do you think he could be a werewolf?" James asked, reading Remus' thoughts. **

**"Maybe." Remus said quietly.**

**Sorry for the long time between updates. I was out of town... Anyways. Please keep reviewing! Thanks for reading! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Watchers**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this stuff... It's all from J.K. Rowling's mind. :)**

**8 Months Later**

"Twins?" Victoire asked the doctor.

"Really?" Teddy was surprised.

"One boy and one girl." The doctor confirmed.

**"Ahh! Our grandchildren are twins!" Tonks said to Remus. **

**"Our great grandchildren are twins!" Arthur said to Molly.**

**"It's exciting." Remus was grinning.**

**"Somebody is happy." James said, looking at Remus' expression.**

**"He's like you when Ginny had James." Sirius pointed out.**

**"Even **_**you**_** were excited then." James said. "And I'm excited to finally hear the names of the new Lupins!"**

"So Remus would be the boy." Victoire said.

**"REMUS LUPIN THE SECOND!" Sirius yelled. Remus smiled. Tonks had tears in her eyes.**

**"Another one?" Snape groaned and Lily hit him on the arm.**

**"Severus!" **

"Yeah. The girl should be Camille." Teddy and Victoire decided to name the girl Camille because it was Victoire's great aunt's (on Fleur's side) name.

"Camille and Remus." Victoire smiled.

**"Awww." Lily said, tearing up as well.**

**"Beautiful names." James said. **

**"They are so cute," Molly cooed. **

**"IS MOONY CRYING?" Sirius yelled, seeing a tear run down Remus' face.**

**"Black, you have no respect for emotions!" Snape scolded.**

**"ARE YOU CRYING TOO?" Sirius asked, though it was obvious that Snape wasn't.**

**"NO, PLEASE STOP YELLING!" **

**"SIRIUS AND SEVERUS!" Lily frowned at them. "You are ruining the moment."**

Bill, Fleur, Ginny and Harry came in along with James, Al and Rose.

"Twins?" Ginny, Harry and James said together.

"Yeah. Remus and Camille." Teddy informed them.

**"Lil' Teddy's all grown up!" Sirius said. **

**"I know." Remus said, smiling slightly.**

**"Look! Camille is probably a Metamorphagus! Her hair is black- I swear it was just brown!" Tonks said, excitedly. **

"Looks like another Metamorphagus." Harry said. Teddy smiled.

**"Harry agrees with you, Dora." Sirius said.**

**"Can you stop talking?" Lily was quite annoyed.**

**"Yes please." Severus agreed.**

**"Shut it-"**

**"Don't tell me what to do!"**

**"Watch me!"**

**"You wouldn't dare."**

**"Is that a challenge?"**

**"**_**Silencio**_**." Lily silenced the two fighting boys.**

**"Thanks Lils." James said.**

"She ez very pretty. 'e will surely be handsome wiz' Theodore's features," Fleur said. Remus had Teddy's face but Victoire's light colored hair.

**"She is right." Lily said.**

**"Yeah- Teddy had Remus's face so Remus the second will look just like you, Remus. Just with lighter hair." James said.**

**"Do you think I should let them speak again?" Lily asked, watching Sirius punch Severus and Severus making a rude gesture in the hair.**

**"Nahh..." Remus said.**

"What about middle names?" Bill asked.

"Umm... Remus Henri Lupin." Victoire said.

**"Awww. Cute!" Tonks cooed.**

**"I think it's very cute." Lily agreed, glaring at Sirius who was grinning at the name.**

**"I like it." James said.**

**"Yeah..." Remus **

"Camille Rene Lupin." Teddy said.

**"Awww. That's a nice name." Molly said.**

**"Yeah. Okay, guys. I will let you talk again." Lily lifted the charm. **

**"REMUS HENRI!" Sirius burst into laughter. "It's funny- because- I didn't know- Moony's full name- so I told- my mom- his name was- Remus Henry Lupin! Remember James?" **

**"Oh yeah!" James started laughing. Lily rolled her eyes. Remus just smiled.**

"Cute!" Ginny said.

"Do you think one of them will be a werewolf?" James asked, innocently. Everyone turned to the doctor.

**"Oh no oh no oh no," Remus chanted silently. **

"I'm afraid so." The doctor started. "The transformations will not begin until he is fully developed- around age eight."

**"NO!" Remus yelled then sobbed hysterically. "It's **_**all**_** my fault. I've cursed my own grandson." **

**"Remus- it isn't your fault." James said quietly. **

**"Please don't blame yourself." Tonks whispered. **

**"THEN WHOSE FAULT IS IT?" Remus screamed. **

**"Remus-" Lily started. Remus had already left the room. **

"Well, we have partial cures." The doctor went into details with the rest of the room listening.

**"I'll go after him." Tonks said, getting up.**

**"No. We will." Sirius said, motioning for James to follow him. Remus was sobbing loudly, so it wasn't hard to find him.**

**"He'll never be normal!" Remus wailed.**

**"You are normal. There is **_**nothing **_**wrong with you and they have partial cures! Potions! Modern technology!" Sirius pleaded. He hated seeing Remus reflect on his werewolf past.**

**"Normal? I was reject from society! I was NEVER normal!" **

**"No you weren't." Tonks said. "You were special. That's why I love you." Remus looked up to see Tonks crying. **

**"I think we should leave now." Sirius said to James, motioning for them to leave. **

**I'm going to end the chapter here. I just want to say thanks for the 101 reviews! Sorry for ending this chapter kind of sadly... I just felt it was right that one of them would be a werewolf. Keep reviewing: I want 150 reviews now! Thanks for reading! I will update soon! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Watchers**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this stuff... It's all from J.K. Rowling's mind. :)**

**3 Years Later**

Albus, James Sirius and Rose Weasley were sitting in the library. James was staring at a girl, Rose was working on Charms and Al was reading. Rose glanced upwards, nervously.

"What's up with you, Rose?" James asked, seeing that Rose was uncomfortable.

"Umm... well it's kind of a secret." Rose said.

**"Ooooh! Rosey's got a secret!" Sirius teased. **

**"She shouldn't have told James that- now he will want to find out!" Tonks said.**

"That means I need to know, Cous."

**"Cous! I like that!" Sirius told Tonks.**

**"Don't you **_**dare**_** call me that."**

"You should be doing your homework."

**"She's right." Snape and Lily said at the same time. **

"Yeah, you should." Al said.

"No. Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine!" James said.

**"He has a secret?" James asked. **

**"I bet he is just tricking Rose." Remus said.**

"Your secret?" Al looked up interested.

"It's a girl!" James said.

**"He always has a girl." Snape pointed out. **

**"Got that from me!" Sirius said, proudly. **

"You always have a girl!" Rose rolled her eyes.

**"Hey Sevvie, Rose agrees with you!" Sirius said. **

"Well this one is different. It's been six months!" James looked slightly embarrassed. "Now your secret?"

"It's a boy." Rose whispered.

**"Rosie has herself a boy friend!" Sirius and James sang until Lily hit them both.**

"Tell us more!" Al demanded.

"James, go first." Rose said.

"Well, her name is Alina." James avoided Rose and Al's eyes.

"The red head?" Al asked.

**"Of coarse. The Potter boys **_**always**_** fall for red heads!" James told nobody in particular. **

"Yeah. Rose, your turn."

"Okay... um the secret part is... he's a... emm... not a gryffindor." Rose said, awkwardly.

**"Nothing is wrong with that, honey." Lily told her.**

**"Yeah, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are okay." Tonks said, being a hufflepuff herself.**

"Oh, Ravenclaw?" James asked.

"Ummm... actually, Slytherin."

**"WHAT?" James, Sirius, Arthur, Remus and Tonks burst out. Lily looked shocked.**

**"Nothing is wrong with that." Snape spat at the others.**

"Oh. Wow. What's his name?" Al asked, recovering from the shock.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Rose whispered.

**"WHAT?" Everyone (including Snape) yelled. Arthur looked extremely mad and Sirius just looked plain shocked.**

"WHAT?" Al and James said loudly, then got shushed by the librarian.

"Don't tell my dad. Please." Rose pleaded.

**"That wouldn't be pretty." Remus reasoned.**

"Why not?" James teased.

"Because then I would tell your mum and dad that you snog a different girl in the broom cupboard daily." Rose said.

**"Ohhhh." James laughed.**

**"Sounds like you, Sirius." Remus said.**

"Well what can I say, I'm James _Sirius_ Potter." James said, flipping his hair.

**"Ahahaha. He is like me!" Sirius laughed, weakly. **

"Well I think it would better to be a James then to be a Sirius." Al said.

**"I'm offended." Sirius pretended to be wounded.**

**"I like Al. He is so cool." James said, grinning.**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asked.

"Well, I was listening to dad talking to Teddy about _Teddy's_ dad, who was their friend. So basically, Sirius did exactly what _our _James does- snogs a new girl daily and he was a real party animal."

**"Sounds like me." Sirius grinned. **

**"Yeah. I wonder how Harry knows this stuff..." Lily wondered.**

"But James was this hopeless romantic. I mean, he had a fan club and such, but he only wanted one girl and used many pathetic attempts to woo her."

**Remus and Sirius burst out laughing. Lily and Snape grinned.**

**"Who told him that?" James demanded. Remus and Sirius slowly raised their hands.**

"Well, I think I _have _settled on one girl." James said. "Well I'm still in the 'woo her' stage, but... you know."

**"Sounds like somebody I know." Sirius said.**

"So how did you and Scorpius come to be?" James tried to change the subject.

"Well, he is different from his father and grandfather. He is really sweet and nice and he told me that he had admired me from afar for months and finally had the courage to tell me."

**"Awww!" Tonks and Lily cooed. **

**"What a line." James snorted.**

"Well, if you like him." Al shrugged.

"TEDDY?" James yelled seeing the man approaching him. He got shushed again.

"Hey James, I have an idea." Teddy said.

**"Ooohhh. An Idea!" Sirius said, only to be hit by Remus who was listening very carefully.**

"So Remus is a werewolf, right? So I found out the treatment isn't exactly safe to use before you are of age. When he turns eight, in another five years, I thought, why don't I transform with him?"

**"ANIMAGI!" James and Sirius yelled. **

"Your going to get bitten?" Al asked, shocked.

"No, you idiot! He is going to become an animagus! The Marauders did it to help Moony. Duh!" James said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

**"I think James should do it too." Sirius said. **

**"Yeah." James agreed. Remus still didn't speak, though he was grinning. He knew how much James and Sirius had helped him. **

"Yeah. My patronus is a wolf, so I will become a wolf!" Teddy explained.

"So, I'm doing it too, right?" James asked. Teddy looked thoughtful for a minute.

**"COME ON, TEDDY!" Sirius yelled. **

**"He can't hear you." Snape rolled his eyes.**

"Sure. If Harry is okay with it. But it takes time, so we will start now. It really can't take us more then five years. It only took James and Sirius three."

"Right. My patronus is a dog. A big shaggy one. I could be a bear, but I don't think so." James said.

**"I'M HIS PATRONUS!" Sirius cheered.**

**"WE KNOW!" Snape yelled at him. **

"Ohh, me too!" Al pleaded.

"Well, if Harry is okay with it. What's your patronus?" Teddy asked.

"Well... it's kind of lame. It's a doe."

**"Ah!" Lily gasped. **

**"It **_**is **_**kind of lame for a guy." Sirius said, so Snape could hear. Snape ignored him. **

"Ohh, like Severus Snape and your grandmum." Teddy said, clapping his hands.

"So do you have any progress?" James asked.

"Well... I haven't started yet."

"Are we doing it illegally?" James wondered.

"No. Vic works at the Animagi offices, she can get us approved."

**"Aww man. That takes the fun out of it!" James pouted.**

"Well. I better get going. I'll ask Harry. We'll get started during the holidays!" Teddy left.

"Well, that will be fun."

**So I've decided to put the animagi project and the relationships of the kids in the story now. I will also be killing people (ahh... that sounded weird) in the story (that's better). Keep reviewing and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Watchers**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this stuff... It's all from J.K. Rowling's mind. :)**

**Holidays**

All the children were back from school and all staying at 12 Grimmauld place. Teddy, Victoire, Ron, Hermione and George were all visiting. Before they entered, Rose pulled James aside.

"Don't say a thing." She warned.

**"Oh, he will." Sirius assured her. **

**"Yeah. I bet he will!" James agreed. **

**"I don't think so..." Tonks said. **

**"Let's make a bet! Me and Sirius against Tonks." **

**"But then I lose money!" Tonks frowned. **

**"No worries, Dora. I'll be on your side." Remus smiled at her. **

**"One galleon per person!" Sirius said. **

**"I can't believe you guys are actually betting on this." Lily rolled her eyes.**

"I won't, don't worry." James grinned.

"I _will _tell if you let anything slip." Rose glared at him.

"I _really_ don't care." James said, going to meet the family.

**"Oh man." Tonks frowned.**

"Uncle Ron! Uncle Hermione! Teddy! Vic!" James yelled, hugging each one in turn. Harry and Ginny had picked them all up.

"What about me?" George frowned.

"Hi there. I don't think I can trust you after _last _time." James glared at him as George started to laugh.

**"What happened?" Tonks asked.**

**"George gave James some candy that silenced him for four whole days." Fred explained. **

**"Ah, yes. I remember that." Sirius grinned.**

"Oh yeah... sorry about that one." George said.

"So what's going on with you guys?" Teddy asked.

"Nothing much." Lily hugged everyone.

"So... Dad?" Al asked.

"What?" Harry looked confused.

"Animagi?" James reminded.

"Oh! Yeah. I think it is a great idea, especially that you aren't doing it illegally."

**"Pfft... Harry." James complained.**

**"I'm glad he has **_**some **_**sense." Snape said.**

**"Shut it, Sevvy."**

**"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Snape bellowed. **

**"Gosh... sorry Snivaly." Sirius laughed. **

**"**_**Guys**_**. Please. I wouldn't let my kids do it if it was illegal." Lily said. **

"So, we gonna have nick names?" James asked.

**"Of coarse!" The three marauders chorused. **

"We will figure those out after we made some progress." Teddy said.

"Anyways. Dinner?" Ginny motioned towards the table.

**"Mmm... food." Sirius said.**

**"We **_**can't eat.**_**" Lily pointed out.**

"Yes!" Hugo, Al, and James said.

"Ok, ok." George motioned for James to sit next to him, and James did.

**"Ohhh... he has a plan!" Fred smiled.**

**"I wonder...?" Lily looked thoughtful.**

"Alright. Dig in!" Hermione said. James took a sip of his water. George started to laugh.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SONS WATER?" Ginny screamed.

"It's okay, Gin. It can't be anything dangerous." Harry said.

**"I wonder what it is." Remus said.**

"What is it?" Al asked.

"Talky Water! Take a sip and you will say everything on your mind!"

**"Oh shit." Sirius said.**

**"Rose is probably thinking the same thing." James laughed. **

**"It's not funny! Those things are private!" Lily scolded.**

"Well, he already does, so it's pointless on him." Rose rolled her eyes, trying to hide her worries.

"Not everything, Rosie. I prefer to keep some things private like my relationship with Alina." James said, fast.

**The whole group burst out laughing.**

**"Oh, this will be good." James grinned.**

"Ohhh, who is she?" Victoire asked, while the table laughed.

"She's a red head Gryffindor who plays chaser. She is quite good. She is also really good at Charms. She helps me because I was failing at one point." James took a deep breath.

**"Oh my god, he is in for it." Sirius laughed. **

**"Why?" Tonks asked.**

**"Ginny!" Fred said. **

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Ginny yelled.

"Calm down, I want to hear what he has to say." Harry told her. The rest of the table was laughing.

"Oh and Rose, you must know all about secrets. I mean your relationship, ooohhh... big secret. I know you told me that I should tell or you would tell about my secret but obviously everything is just coming out. Ya know?"

**"Oh gosh, poor Rose." Lily watched.**

**"This will be good- let's see what Ron has to say." Sirius grinned.**

"JAMES?" Rose screeched.

"Secret?" Teddy and Ron asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh yes. She has a boyfriend. He isn't in Gryffindor though, No! No! No! He is not a Ravenclaw either."

"Nothing is wrong with Hufflepuffs." Hermione said.

"Oh, he isn't a Hufflepuff either," James informed the table.

**"Here it comes..." James rubbed his hands together with anticipation.**

"WHAT? YOU ARE DATING A SLYTHERIN?" Ron yelled. George looked shocked.

"Shush Ron! Let James keep talking." Hermione slapped him.

"Yes yes! Weird name he has... um what was it? Scorpios Malfoy."

"WHATTTT?" The whole table yelled. Rose got up and ran from the room.

**"Poor girl." Lily looked sympathetic. **

**"But she is dating a Slytherin."**

**"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH SLYTHERINS!" Snape yelled. **

"Oh no. Now she is sad. Maybe she'll tell my secret about shagging those girls in the broom closet... oh wait. I think I just said it. I am screwed..." James said.

**"Got that right." James said. **

**"Run, boy! Run!" Remus advised.**

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER IS THIS HOW YOU HAVE BEEN SPENDING YOUR TIME AT HOGWARTS? THOSE POOR GIRLS!" Ginny yelled for what seemed like forever, and it sure was long enough for James's potion to ware off.

"GEORGE, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He shouted. "Nothing I said was true- well I assume because I don't remember anything I said- hey were did Rose go?"

**"Not gonna work, Pup!" Sirius shook his head.**

"Nice try. But don't worry, I'm not mad at you." Harry said. "Blame goes to your namesakes."

**"Hey!" James and Sirius pouted as the others laughed. **

"So your dating a red head?" Teddy asked. James just grinned, his cheeks red.

"The Potter Tradition continues."

**"YES!" James yelled.**

"I best go get Rose. She'll be pretty mad right now..." James got up and ran upstairs. "ROSE?"

"Go. Away."

"It's me! James!"

"GO. AWAY."

"The potion wore off."

"Yeah I heard the yelling. Now please- GO AWAY."

"Why?"

"I'm writing to Scorp. Please leave." Rose said from behind the door.

"And...?"

"I'm inviting him over to meet my dear parents."

***dun dun dunnn* So I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted the truth to come out. Keep reviewing! Thanks for reading. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Watchers**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this stuff... It's all from J.K. Rowling's mind. :)**

**That Night**

"The Malfoys are coming over for dinner on friday!" James announced.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled, spilling his eggnog.

"That will be nice. We can meet Scorpios." Hermione said.

**"Haha! Ron was like WHAT? the Hermione was like YEAH!" Sirius laughed.**

**"We know what happened." Severus rolled his eyes. He wasn't looking forward to the Malfoy vs. Weasley fights that would come.**

"It will be nice." Ginny agreed.

"Harry?" Teddy called his godfather.

"Uh... yeah?"

"Can you come here for a minute?" Teddy asked from his room. Victoire was playing with Lily, Remus and Camille outside, so Teddy was alone.

**"Hmm. I wonder what he wants." James looked thoughtful. **

**"Yeah. I wonder." Tonks looked curios. **

"Sure. What's up?" Harry looked at Teddy's something-is-on-my-mind expression.

"So I was at training and our leader, he knew my dad."

**"So this is about me?" Remus looked worried.**

"He told me that it was great that I was more like my mother and I got the impression that he was talking about something other then his furry little problem."

**"What...?" Tonks and Sirius said. **

**"I really don't know what he could be talking about." Lily stated. "Remus?"**

**"Teddy thinks I was a... bad person or something." **

"Hmmm... your father was a great man, I can assure you of that." Harry said, not exactly sure what Teddy wanted to hear.

**"Thanks Harry." Remus smiled.**

"I know... I mean people have told me that..." Teddy paused. "It just seems that people think my mom was a better person then my dad or something."

**"Probably." Remus agreed. The others looked at him. "Because I'm a werewolf."**

"That's just because he was a werewolf." Harry said.

"But I don't want people to feel the same way about Remus."

**"I hope they don't." Remus said. **

**"Yeah, I really hope they don't." Tonks agreed.**

"Times are changing fast. People are welcoming werewolves into society more and more. By the time Remus is your age, he will be accepted."

**"That's probably true." **

**"I'm not so sure..." Remus looked thoughtful.**

"And speaking of your father, McGonagall gave me some memories of him. She told me to share them with you. Would you like to see them?"

"Yes!"

**"I wonder what memories she has..." James wondered. **

**"Probably detentions." Snape sneered.**

**"No... I have some ideas."**

"Alright. Here is the first one."

_"Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore introduced himself._

_"Minerva McGonagall." Minerva nodded her head._

_"You are from Hogwarts?" asked Mrs. Lupin._

**"I remember this one!" Remus smiled.**

_"Yes. We would love to speak to Remus." _

_"Remus!" Mr. Lupin called. A small boy with blondish hair came running down the stairs. _

"That's him?" Teddy asked, shocked by the sight of his younger dad.

"Yeah..." Harry was also quite surprised.

**"What? I was young at some point!" Remus snapped at Harry.**

**"He can't hear you." James laughed.**

**"Remus, you were so cute!" Tonks squealed.**

**"Were?"**

**"You **_**are**_** so cute." Tonks kissed his cheek.**

**"BLECHY." Sirius pouted. Remus hit him on the back.**

_"Err... yeah?" Remus was holding a large book._

"Was he really that much of a bookworm?" Teddy asked.

**"YES!" James and Sirius answered.**

_"I'm Albus Dumbledore from Hogwarts." Remus' face fell._

"He thought he wouldn't be allowed to attend." Harry explained.

_"Er... hello." _

_"Would you like to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry next year?" Remus was only ten, but his problem needed planning ahead. _

_"Uh... Yeah. But I'm a-"_

_"I know." Remus' face lit up. _

_"But he can still go?" Mrs. Lupin asked. _

_"We can make it happen." Minerva said._

"I think we can go now." Harry and Teddy left the memory.

"He was really happy."

**"Yeah, of coarse I was!" Remus smiled. **

"I have another one, from Madam Pomfrey. I really want to see this one." Harry smiled.

"Why?"

**"Because I'm in it!" Sirius yelled. **

**"No, I'm his **_**dad**_**." James corrected. **

"My dad is in it."

**"Ha!"**

"And so it Sirius."

**"Haha!"**

"Let's go."

_"Remus!" Sirius yelled, running over to Remus' bed._

**"I remember this one." The three marauders said in unison.**

_"What?" Remus was shocked by the appearance of his three friends._

_"How you feeling, Moony?" James asked. _

"That's your dad?" Teddy asked. "He looks just like you!"

"I get that a lot."

_"I'm good... Moony?" Remus asked, paling._

_"Like gone at every full __moon__. Like Werewolf." James explained. Remus started shaking._

_"Da-What?" _

_"We needed to know where you went every month, so we researched." _

**"RESEARCHED?" Lily and Severus asked, shocked.**

"Researched?" Harry asked. "Doesn't sound like Sirius."

**"HEY!"**

_"Did you know there is a library?" Peter said, excitedly._

Teddy and Harry started to laugh.

**"You guys didn't know that?" Lily laughed.**

**James and Sirius pouted.**

_"So I guess I'll pack up." Remus said._

_"Why?" _

_"You want me to leave right?"_

_"Why would we want that?" James asked. _

_"Cuz' I'm a monster!" Remus now sounded angry._

_"No your not. You are just a monster on full moons. The rest of the time, you are a Marauder."_

**"Awwww." Tonks and Lily cooed.**

**"That's so sweet!" Lily told James. **

"He has nice friends. And what happened to Sirius' hair?" Teddy asked.

**"Oi! No need to have a go at my hair!"**

"I'll get more memories for tomorrow. Maybe something to do with their animagi... if I can find anything.

**Okay, I've decided now that things are getting bust again, I will update once or twice a week. Keep reviewing! Thanks for reading and check out my new story! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Watchers**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this stuff... It's all from J.K. Rowling's mind. :)**

**Friday Night**

"Ron, just because you don't like them doesn't mean you should dress like _that._" Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's outfit.

**"Ron is being an idiot. Getting in the way of true love." Lily huffed.**

**"But they are **_**Malfoys**_**." Sirius pointed out.**

**"And you are a **_**Black**_**." Lily said.**

"Oi! This is my favorite shirt!" Ron pouted.

**"Like that will work." Severus muttered. **

"Oh, please." Hermione set down a jug of water. "Ron, please be nice. Maybe Scorpius is okay."

**"I hope Hermione will talk some sense into him." Lily said.**

**"She will." Tonks and Remus said together.**

"Rose will sit next to Scorpius, Lily next to Rose, Al next to Lily, Hugo then James then Teddy, Vic with the two high chairs, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Me, Mrs. Malfoy then Draco... Is that everyone?" Hermione asked nobody in particular.

"George?"

"Doesn't want to come."

**"Really, who would?" Fred said, smiling at his brother's sense.**

**"Not me!" The Marauders all said, together.**

"I don't blame him." Ron grunted.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, pretending she didn't hear Ron. Rose then walked down stairs in a red dress which ended mid-thigh. It wasn't too fancy, but it was quite pretty.

**"She looks so pretty!" Tonks said. **

**"Ron's not going to like that dress..." Remus frowned.**

"What are you wearing?" Ron exclaimed.

"You look very pretty, Rosie." Hermione said, approvingly.

"Thank you, mother." Rose glared at Ron. The door bell rang.

**"They are here!" Sirius exclaimed. **

**"We realized." Severus said, lazily.**

"I'll get it!" Rose said as everyone ran into the living room to greet the Malfoys.

"Hi Rose!" Scorpius gave Rose a hug.

**"He is quite good looking." Tonks observed. **

**"Yeah." Lily agreed. **

**"HEY!" James and Remus said. The girls just rolled their eyes. **

"Hi Scorp!"

"Hello Draco." Harry greeted and shook Draco's hand. Ron shook his hand, but didn't say anything.

**"Something tells me this is going to be a very awkward dinner." James said.**

"Hello Harry, Ron." Draco nodded his head. Mrs. Malfoy shook their hands as they introduced themselves.

**"It's going well!" Sirius said, smiling. **

**"It's only been five minutes!" Remus pointed out. **

**"Well, I was expecting Ron to do something extremely rude by now." Severus agreed with Sirius (WHAT? They agreed?). **

_Thirty Minutes Later_

"This food is simply delightful. You must give me recipes!" Mrs. Malfoy told Hermione and Ginny. Draco, Teddy, Victoire and Harry were all in an intense conversation about the state of the Ministry while Ron was just listening. The kids were all laughing about one of James' prank stories.

**"This is going really well." Sirius said, laughing at James' prank. **

**"Yeah, surprisingly." Remus nodded in agreement. **

**"Ron still looks angry, though." Tonks pointed out. **

**"Well he hasn't said anything."**

"Well we should be going." Draco said, getting up.

"It was nice to have you!" Hermione said loudly, covering up Ron's 'about time'.

**"I wonder if they heard that." Severus thought aloud. He heard it clearly.**

"Well, I guess I'll see you, Scorp." Rose said, hugging Scorpius again. He kissed her on the cheek then left. The other Malfoy's followed.

"I like him!" James announced. "He actually found my jokes _funny!"_

**The Marauders burst out laughing. Nobody ever found James' clever jokes funny.**

"I think he's nice." Ginny said.

"I agree." Hermione said. Ron just grunted.

**Sorry for the long time it took for me to update. I don't really like this chapter... what do you guys think? Please review! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
